Farewell My Friends, Welcome Home
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: Sunny's almost completely given up on Jodi until one day she finds her. She must make a decision: Give Jodi back or stay and be with Kyle. I do not own the Host.


It started out as any other day, waking up and walking to the kitchens. I sat between Wanda and Kyle who were chatting animatedly about the other units of 'wild' humans that they had encountered.

"Hey Sunny." The table chorused in greeting.

"Good morning." I said, pushing some of my dark curls out of my face.

"Any luck?" Kyle asked hopefully, like he did every morning. I shook her head, I hadn't found Jodi yet. Kyle sighed in frustration. "It's alright, I'm just glad you're still trying." I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach, I hadn't been searching very much as of late and had just assumed Jodi was never coming back.

"Any time Kyle."

"We're going to visit Mel." Wanda announced, as she and Ian stood up, holding hands.

"Have fun." Kyle said, waving to his brother and Wanda. "Heh, never thought Ian would fall for a worm." He chuckled to himself. Ouch. I was a worm? So he didn't like me either, I was just a disgusting parasite who took over his love's mind. I bit my lip as I held back tears.

"Ha... Y-Yeah." I muttered. Kyle looked at me and slapped his forehead.

"Sunny! I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry!" He looked remorseful and I couldn't stand watching him be like that.

"I understand, old habits die hard." I said using a saying Jodi would often use a lot. Strangely enough, I never used it too often.

"Thanks, you're real nice Sunny." He said, kissing me on the cheek, causing me to flush since he'd never done anything like that before. Memories of him and Jodi together flooded my mind and I couldn't help but feel jealous of Jodi. She was the one he whispered promises to of a beautiful future together and she was the one he kissed and held so willingly. I was just a parasite but if Ian could accept Wanda why couldn't he accept me? Why couldn't he accept Jodi was gone?

_HELLO! ANYONE IN THERE? _I practically screamed inside my head, just to prove it was me and me alone.

_Huh? _A weak voice in the back of my head called out, sounding dazed and confused. I let a very audible gasp.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, alarmed.

"Nothing's wrong. I just... bit my tongue?"

"Oh."

_Jodi? Jodi can you hear me? _I thought, half hoping and half dreading to get a reply back.

_Who am I? Where am I? _She weakly asked.

_You're Jodi._

_Jodi... That's my name. Yes, I remember now. _

Careful not to overwhelm her, I gently showed her a few memories from when she was in control, way back a long time ago. She gasped as I showed her flashes of her friends, her family, Kyle, and then walking into the doctor's office for a harmless physical but instead the doctor sprayed her with a mysterious substance, causing her to fall asleep. And then it was all me.

"Sunny? You okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. W-Why?"

"You had your eyes closed and it looked like you were concentrating on something." His eyebrows were slightly raised.

"I'm fine."

_Kyle! _Jodi cried out recognizing him and taking me by surprise she took her body back for a quick few seconds.

"Kyle!" She cried out happily, embracing him. I quickly pushed her back, it was easy since she was still so weak. _Kyle! Let me talk to Kyle! _She demanded, her voice wavering.

"Um, Sunny?" Kyle asked, gently removing my arms from his waist. "What the hell was that?"

"Er..." Should I tell him I found Jodi? No I couldn't. I loved him too. "My emotions got the better of me?"

"You sure are acting strange today." He said, looking at me suspiciously. Kyle was smart, if I slipped up like that again, he'd realize it in an instant and I'd be gone.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I lied, racing to my room.

I sat there for a long time, in silence. Well, on the outside at least. Jodi was pounding on the inside of my mind, begging for her body back, screaming for Kyle to save her. After a while she gave up and sobbed, her emotions flowed into my and I cried silently.

"Sunny! What's wrong?" Wanda's voice called out to me, startling me.

"J-Jodi!" I whispered. "She's back."

"That's great!" She exclaimed but stopped and realization hit her. Yes, I'd have to leave. "Oh, Sunny. We could find you a body like we did mine..."

"No... I love Kyle. I always will." I sniffled. Jodi was upset by this remark.

_Let me go! Please! Kyle... _

"Sunny, have you told Kyle?"

"Told me what?" Kyle asked from behind.

"Kyle!" _Kyle! _"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Why are you crying? What are you hiding?"

"Jodi." Kyle took a step back in surprise then embraced me tightly.

"Thank you so much Sunny." He said in a wavering voice. "Jodi, babe, I can't wait to see you. I have so much to say. I missed you so much."

"Kyle." I said weakly, wishing he wouldn't talk to me like I was already gone, packed away neatly in a cryotank deep in space. I heard Jodi in my head reassuring him she would see him soon.

"Let's go get Doc." Kyle said eagerly, running out of the room. Wanda gave me a sympathetic look and helped me up off the floor.

"Sunny, do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, please... Do it before I change my mind. He wants his Jodi... I'll do anything to keep him happy." I said, lifting my chin up, like they did in movies when they were trying to be brave. Jodi was silent as we walked down the corridors, my last time.

"Sunny. This is wonderful news that your found her but are you sure? Please, think it over."

"Doc. No."

"You're sure you don't want another body? Like Wanda?"

"No. No I couldn't."

"Alright, let me just prep then." He had a pained expression on his face, as though he already was grieving for the loss of a worm.

"Okay Doc."

_You'd do this? For me and Kyle?_

_Yeah, if he's happy, I'm happy even if it hurts._

_Wow... That's brave. Thank you Sunny. Thank you for never giving up on finding me. Thank you for taking care of Kyle. I could never thank you enough._

_No, this is all the thanks I need._

Before she could reply back, a stream of people rushed into the room, demanding to see me and say good-bye.

"Sunny!" Jamie cried, hugging me. "Don't go."

"I have to."

"Thank you for being a part of our humble society, Sunny." Jeb said. "I hope you know you made a huge impact and we support whatever decision you make."

"Thanks Jeb, but this is the path I want to take."

"Alright kiddo. You'll be missed."

"Wanda? Please not the Fire Planet."

"No, definitely not. A flower perhaps?"

"I don't care." I said, tiredly. I wanted this to be over with, I couldn't do this for much longer.

"Okay, I'll find somewhere for you. Somewhere beautiful and nice."

As I accepted the farewells and hugs, I started crying.

"Doc, I'm ready."

"Okay, see you on the other side Sunny." He said sadly as he put me under with the chlorofoam. And I was floating.

_Goodbye Sunny, thank you._

_**...**_

I was back, it'd been years since I've been in control but I was back. Yet, Sunny was gone.

"Mmph." I opened my eyes. The best sight in the world greeted me. "Kyle."

"Jodi!" He pulled me off the cot I was resting on and into his arms. My limbs tingled as I moved my arms around his neck. It seemed like but a bad dream to me but for him it was years.

"Oh Jodi. I never thought I'd see you again." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks almost as much as mine.

"Oh!" I realized we weren't the only ones in the room. Doc was there. As well as Wanda and Ian. I didn't know Doc or Wanda but my mind recognized them.

"How long has it been since Sunny... left?"

"About five hours, you were starting to worry us, babe." Kyle said, his face creased with worry. I gently placed my hand on the side of his face, trying to calm him.

"It's like a beautiful dream inside a nightmare." I said just as some people barged into the room.

"Well, if it isn't our newest addition!" The man drawled, Jeb my memory told me.

"Thank you, Jeb." I thanked him politely.

"Well, if it isn't Jodi!" A familiar voice announced happily.

"Ian!"

"It's been forever, but I'd like to assure you that Kyle is still the asshole you came to know and somehow love." He joked, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I giggled at his comment while Kyle frowned.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much." And then I knew I could thank Sunny for bringing me home.

...

When I woke up I was disoriented and confused. Where was I?

"Hello, what's your name?" A voice asked pleasantly.

"Uh... Something about Sunlight." I answered groggily, trying to answer the stranger's question to the best of my ability.

"Well, I'm Healer Bright Waters. Welcome to the Aquaria."

"Aquaria?" This is where I was sent...

"Yes, would you like to sit up." I opened my eyes, I had three. Two in the front, one in the back hidden by transparent and fuzzy seaweed hair. There was one of the male species in front of me. My new species looked like what humans described as mermaids, only a bit different.

We had two all black eyes in front of our faces and one in the back. Our skin was a light green and I later learned we both consumed food and made our own by a process similar to photosynthesis. We had arms like humans but our hands were webbed and we only had three fingers and a thumb. Halfway down our chest, above where a human's waist would be, scales formed a tail, mine was a light turquoise, Healer Clear Waters had a deep green one however.

"How long was I in the cryotank?"

"Fifty or so quontas." He replied nonchalantly. I assumed 'quontas' was a form of measurement here. I searched my host's memory. Yes it was similar to a year only much, much longer.

"Would you like a new name from here or...?"

"Could I hear some names I could possibly use, I'm not too fond of my host's given name..." My hosts given name was Tide Bearer and it didn't suit me.

"Of course." He thought about it for a while. "You've been inserted to a female host so I assume you'd like a feminine name."

"Yes."

"Rides the Tide, Strong Whirlpool, Bright Waters-"

"Yes."

"What? Bright Waters?"

"Yes, please." I wasn't Sunny anymore nor was I Sunlight Passing Through the Ice, Kyle and Jodi were nothing more than dear memories. I was Bright Waters. Farewell old friends.


End file.
